My Blood My Enemy
by jazzkay
Summary: Eona and Lakressa were separated and one became Sith the other a Jedi. When the sisters meet they agree to simply ignore each other, but as the conflict escalates they find it impossible to seperate. Set during the Great Galactic War. This is my first fanfiction, sorry for any errors.
1. Prologue

The Zabrak sisters Eoda and Lakressa were born two years apart and each had no idea that they had a sister. The older sister, Eoda, had been taken by the Sith when she was born, and when the Sith took her they made an enemy of the girl's parents. When Lakressa was born she was hidden from the Sith and delivered to the Jedi Temple mysteriously with no note or explanation. Eoda and Lakressa's parents had been loyal citizens of the Empire, and lived on Dromund Kaas, but after they hid Lakressa the Sith had found, tortured, and killed them leaving none but a few select Sith with the knowledge of the sisters.

Eoda was trained from before she could walk to be a Sith. She grew to be practically unrivaled in lightsaber combat among the acolytes, and could beat many apprentices as well, but her true passion was intelligence; the young Sith dreamed of getting onto the Dark Council and leading Imperial Intelligence, and her quick mind was constantly formulating plans on how to do it. Her main plan was to find the most powerful master she could and then kill him and take his titles. She doubted that a member of the Dark Council would take her, or anyone, as an apprentice, but hopefully she could put herself into a position where when one member died she could take their place. Eoda embraced her heritage as a Zabrak and planned to have tattoos done on her face when she became an apprentice, and she wondered about her parents. Many of the others she trained with had families who could practically trace their ancestry back to the first Dark Jedi who arrived on Korriban, but she had no parents or relatives at all. She would have to make her own name, and there was no better time to do it than on the eve of the Sith's return to the greater galaxy.

Lakressa on the other hand was a Jedi, and was not alone in not knowing her parentage. She trained and excelled among the Jedi, and was especially adept in manipulating the force. She had little of Eoda's ambition, but instead was content to train so that she could protect those who were weaker than she was and uphold peace in the galaxy. Many Jedi of her age were plagued with emotions and discontent, but she remained poised and calm. Lakressa loved debating with her fellow Jedi about the Order and its rules. She often argued for the conservative side when none of her peers would. Many of Lakressa's friends were Republic fanatics who would do anything for it, but Lakressa was devoted solely to the order and the Jedi Council. Lakressa wished to train to become a Jedi Diplomat, and many of her elders respected her for it. When she was deemed ready there would be no shortage of possible masters for her.

So the sisters trained with no knowledge of each other and both grew to be respected by their peers. But, the Great Galactic War was about to break out, and fate seemed determined to pull the girls together.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Wars or anything relating to Star Wars.

* * *

><p>Lakressa woke early at dawn as she normally did and glanced out the window looking over Coruscant. She was had been amazed by the view when she was younger, but now the sight failed to excite her after rising to it every morning for the past thirteen years. Her Human roommate, Korrin, had already risen and dressed in her traditional Jedi clothing.<p>

"Good morning Ressa!" she smiled, "How are you? The Council sure wasn't easy on you when they tested you yesterday." That's right, thought Lakressa, or Ressa, as she was called by her friends, I'm a Padawan now. Yesterday she had passed her examinations! Now all she needed was a master and she was sure that couldn't be too hard. Korrin smiled at her Zabrak friend "We should get down to breakfast. Don't want all the good benches to be taken!" she told Lakressa, who was doubting anyone else was crazy enough to go down to breakfast at this hour.

A third girl, a Wookie named Katbakka, woke up at this point and soon all of the initiates were woken up. The group all congratulated Lakressa and then went down to breakfast. The hallways of the temple were littered with priceless artifacts and richly decorated with tapestries and murals depicting the history of the Jedi. The clan had been together since they first came to the temple and they were tighter than any family they could imagine. When they got to the hall where they had breakfast they found themselves to be, like usual, the first ones there. Sitting at their usual table they ate breakfast without much chatter until the wolf clan came in. Lakressa smiled as they sat near her clan. Despite the fact that they often argued the two clans were very friendly. She would miss her classmates, but she was excited to be off the metropolis world of Coruscant and to see new places. Often the elders held tournaments so that a Padawan could show off their skills to visiting Knights in need of a Padawan. After she and her clan had finished their meal they went to the morning classes.

Morning classes were definitely her favorite because they included the class on using the Force which was one of her favorite things at the temple. She breezed through history class and was halfway to the meditation room where her next class was held when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw a tall Human man wearing the robes of Knight and a hood concealing his face.

"Are you Lakressa?" he asked pulling down his hood to reveal long dirty blond hair, green eyes, and a face that would be considered attractive if it had not been covered in scars. As she looked closer she realized that his left eye was in fact not an eye, but a cybernetic device. The man's appearance caused her to stammer a bit in her reply,

"Uh y-yes I am s-sir. What do you need from me?" He laughed and answered,

"I was informed by your trainers that you required a master to train you and that you wished to become a diplomat." Lakressa looked him over. He didn't look like much of a diplomat; where would a diplomat get scars like those? "It's the scars isn't it?" he said, "I assure you I am a diplomat and I'd say I'm a pretty good one to. Would you at least speak to the council before writing me off?" Lakressa stared at him surprised. He wasn't modest like other full Jedi she'd met and his attitude seemed more fun loving than that of the other Jedi.

"I apologize sir. I was just… surprised at your appearance. I would love to speak to the council about becoming your Padawan."

"Just as rigid as the other Padawans I see. You should try to have fun, or is that forbidden like emotion now too? I'm Tye by the way. Follow me to the council chamber and we can speak more." He said. Lakressa followed as Tye requested and he kept talking. She found herself liking him more and more as they walked. Finally they had climbed all the stairs and entered the Council chamber.

The room was filled with wise Jedi of many different species lounging in chairs speaking. Lakressa felt herself shrink as they turned their gaze towards her. Grand Master Zym looked right into her eyes and she remembered the council grilling her yesterday during her Initiation Test.

"Ah, Tye you found Lakressa," started Master Zym, "She did not try to run away like the last Padawan you approached? Lakressa, I realize that you are probably wondering what is going on. I recently had a vision that told me that you must be Tye's Padawan. He is an esteemed diplomat, and since you are hoping of becoming one yourself I had the two of you meet. Of course the decision of whether to accept his offer remains yours I recommend you do, as Tye is one of the orders best negotiators." Lakressa looked up at Tye intimidated by all the council members. Finally she said,

"I would love to be Tye's Padawan. I will go to the chapel and meditate upon it now. Thank you Masters." and scurried off to the chapel excited that she had probably gotten a master.

* * *

><p>Please review! I'd love to get any feedback!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Eoda stood in the small room with the Jedi prisoner. She looked at his pitiful figure in disgust and checked the time. It was almost midday so she should probably clean up. She stared at the Jedi again and wondered what to do with him. He had already given her all the information she needed and a bit of fun on a boring day, but his electrified frame would probably give out after a couple of hours. She didn't really care what happened to him and it would be less painful to end him now. Pulling out a small knife she put him out of his misery. Some acolytes would have let him die slowly, but Eoda wasn't as cruel as some of her peers. That didn't mean she was nice though; Eoda would do anything to help the Empire, but she wouldn't be there on the front lines when the Sith revealed themselves, instead she planned to work with Imperial Intelligence and sabotage the Republic from the shadows. She exited the room and walked down the hallways of the academy. Students and slaves alike scurried out of her path knowing what happened to those who disrespected her. Eoda's master, Darth Jorta, had sent her here to learn as much as she could from the Jedi prisoner about Jedi troop movements around Korriban. In just a short time the Sith would come out of hiding and they would dominate the galaxy.

Hurrying into the room she had been given while staying at the academy she smiled. The academy was a Dark Side Nexus and she could feel the power humming through her body. She loved the artifacts kept here and the young force-sensitives who trained and would soon represent the Empire's might. Some called her a fanatic, but Eoda considered herself more of a patriot. The Empire represented the rule of the strong which was one of the most important of her moral values. The Republic was stupid and corrupt with its squabbling politicians and its Jedi who were too weak to embrace the Dark Side. Stepping into her room she sat at the desk which included a small mirror. Eoda looked at herself and admired what she saw. She had dark red skin and lots of horns. She also had long black hair flowing through the horns and deep purple eyes, but what she loved the most were her tattoos that covered her face and told of her multiple achievements and skills. Eoda was quite vain, but she knew it and accepted it as part of herself.

Darth Jorta would probably not be expecting Eoda to meet her until this evening so Eoda decided to venture out onto Dromund Kaas and perhaps explore some ruins. It was a shame that the Sith Academy had to be on Dromund Kaas, but since the Jedi controlled Korriban this was the logical place to put the academy. Soon they would have Korriban, and soon Eoda would be sitting on the Dark Council.

With that happy thought she ventured out into the rain that was the normal weather on Dromund Kaas and got on the speeder bike she owned. Flying through the jungle at an impossible rate she looked at her holocommunicator and cursed when she found Darth Jorta had tried to contact her. Slowing down Eoda glanced at the message Jorta had sent her and cursed again. Jorta wanted to meet her at the Imperial Citadel to discuss Eoda's next mission. Eoda started her speeder back up and turned around. Jorta got on Eoda's nerves. There was definitely something wrong with the woman, but it didn't really matter since Eoda would kill her soon enough. Honestly Eoda wouldn't have accepted Jorta as a master if she hadn't been so high placed and tied to Imperial Intelligence, and lately Jorta had been hinting that she knew something about Eoda's heritage that Eoda didn't.

When Eoda arrived at the Imperial Citadel she dismounted and hurried in. She liked the design of the building, but had heard blood chilling stories of the labyrinths beneath. She hurried towards the rooms that served as Jorta's office and entered. Darth Jorta sat at a desk and Eoda bowed to her.

"Eoda," said Jorta, "I was beginning to think you didn't get my message. I have a very important mission for you. The planet of Korphir in the Outer Rim has become a threat we want to deal with the problem diplomatically. We have a slave from the planet who will be accompanying you because he knows the culture. You will be as the niece of Elitha Nyeb, a Republic diplomat. Nyeb has been dealt with and you will be remaining on the planet until we can come up with a suitable imposter. Try to make them more agreeable towards you and our imposter will set up a government that reports to us. Any questions?" Eoda was ready. She would prefer to fight, but if this is what the Empire needed from her then she was in. Finally she replied,

"Just point me towards the shuttle to Korphir."

* * *

><p>If you are still reading this thank you! Two chapters in one day is probably a one time thing so don't get used to it. Please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long update time! I was super busy with school and a new semester beginning. I will attempt to put updates closer together.

* * *

><p>Lakressa stared at Tye in shock. She had barely been his Padawan for a day, but she had already been surprised a lot. She had always been rather conservative which Tye was definitely not. Everything he did seemed to be filled with emotion and after they had finished their duty for the day he had wanted to go out and get dinner at a <em>public<em> restaurant instead of the Temple where the food would be as good or better. Tye was outgoing and not distant like the other Jedi she had met, and he was passionate in his work, but he wasn't troubled or angry like these types of Jedi were supposed to be. Lakressa was beginning to doubt that Tye was meant to be her master, but the council said he was and the Force seemed to will it. Tye had just stopped to talk to some random citizen of Coruscant on their way back from the hospital where they had been helping to heal people all day. Tye finished his conversation and came back over to Lakressa,

"Padawan," he said, "this gentleman here needs our help. His wife is very ill and will probably not survive without our help." Lakressa was awestruck; it wasn't their job to help random people.

"Are we even allowed to do that?" She asked.

"You're a Jedi; Jedi help people in trouble. Why did you become a Jedi if not to help innocents?" replied Tye. Lakressa thought about it. Why was she a Jedi? Finally she answered,

"What else would I do? I don't have a family or any contacts outside of the Temple. I will do as the council tells me to repay the debt of giving me a home, and not booting me on to the streets." Tye stared at her disappointed and Lakressa felt that she had let him down enormously.

"You could be a Sith. Do you really feel no obligation to the galaxy? You are gifted in a way few others are, and it means only you can help the poor and the weak. Now I am going with this man. Follow if you want." Lakressa had never seen a Jedi this angry. Jedi were supposed to not get angry, but she could see his point. One thing bothered her about his statement; what had he meant by the Sith? The Sith were long dead, so she had to ask. Lakressa followed him while Tye strode off behind the man. Finally she caught up and asked,

"What did you mean by 'Sith'? Aren't they all dead?" he looked at her for a while before answering,

"Yes and no. What caused Revan and Malak to become Sith and start the Jedi Civil War? Some say it was an accident, but how does that happen by accident? I think the Sith are out there somewhere plotting to destroy us, but I can't convince the council." For the rest of their journey Lakressa thought about what he had said. What if the Sith did come back? Would the Jedi be able to stop them? Jedi still watched for signs of them on Korriban, but no Sith had been seen since Revan and his Dark Jedi had been defeated.

At this point they reached the man's apartment. They went inside and were greeted by three young children. They clung to their father and it was obvious they had been crying. Tye and Lakressa entered the bedchamber where the man's wife lay dying. She would soon die without the Jedi's help, for her skin was nearly translucent and she was very feverish. Tye and Lakressa began to meditate and soon they were able to heal the woman. She did not wake up but her fever went away and her sleep became more peaceful. The man and his children were beyond themselves with joy and offered the Jedi everything they had, but Tye refused to take from the clearly poor family. Lakressa realized why Tye had done it, because it made him feel like a better person, but how could they go against the council and still be doing the right thing?

The thirteen year old girl was contested between her duty as a Jedi and the right thing. She hoped that soon they would get to do some diplomacy, but she had liked the healing. She knew that her next ten years with Tye would be nothing like she imagined, but after today she was beginning to think that was not as bad as she had previously thought.

* * *

><p>Darth Jorta was up late preparing a surprise for her apprentice. The diplomat Elitha Nyeb sat before her. The official reason Eoda had been selected for this particular assignment was that she was Zabrak like Nyeb, but Jorta had plenty of Zabrak agents more talented in deceptions like these than Eoda. The real reason was that Jorta thought Eoda needed to learn how to deal with a Jedi. Picking up Nyeb's holocommunicator she said,<p>

"I need Jedi backup! Things here are more complicated than first assumed!" and made sure she had gotten down a good imitation of Nyeb's voice. Maybe if Jorta was especially lucky they'd send Eoda's Jedi sister that no one knew about. Not even Jorta was supposed to know, but an agent had found out and told her. Jorta stared down at Nyeb wishing she could kill her, but the bureaucrat had to live so that she could be used to train someone to impersonate her. Jorta didn't have any respect for a Zabrak who had a name like Elitha since "Elitha" was not a traditional Zabrak name and it revealed Elitha's abandonment of her cultures traditional values. Jorta was a pureblood Sith and very proud to uphold _her_ culture's ancient traditions. Smiling down at the semi-conscious diplomat she said, "Times are changing in the galaxy, but you won't be living long enough to see them. I suppose that you Elitha would _rather_ die than see us Sith take over, but I won't give you that satisfaction… Yet."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this! I hope it is not too awful. If you have any commentsideas/criticism I would love to hear from you. I am planning to have the sisters meet soon and I will try for longer chapters.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long update time! I will _try_ to speed up on writing, but I have athletics or music every single day.

* * *

><p>Eoda was sitting down on a plush couch in a large hall. For a planet that the Empire and the Republic desperately needed Korphir was rather primitive. There was a court where people could become ennobled, but the nobility did very little besides stand around and look nice. The Prime Minister ruled here and Arvis Minervan was a particularly brutal ruler; Eoda didn't even know why he'd been interested in the Republic since they were all for personal freedoms. Eoda also had no idea how she'd gotten into this luxurious apartment without being detected. The Republic didn't send relatives of diplomats to protect their interests, but apparently it was common practice here. She had been greeted with much pomp and ceremony which led her to believe that even if the Minervan didn't want the alliance his people did, but they would have to be disappointed. She'd been here one and a half weeks that had been filled with far too much dancing. The slave, Drex, had been extremely valuable in helping her learn customs on the planet, but he was dangerous and could reveal her at any moment. Jorta was obviously manipulating him somehow not to endanger the mission. Eoda didn't even know what her mission was, but she had been informed subtly by Minervan that he would much prefer to ally himself with a group more set on military and would be reporting that to whomever Jorta sent to replace her. Drex came into the room where she was reviewing some notes she'd taken.<p>

"My lord," said Drex bowing to Eoda, "Word comes from Jorta that a replacement for Nyeb will be arriving soon. She said to prepare a report for the imposter." After he had spoken he turned to leave, but before he could Eoda blurted out,

"Why do you not reveal me to the local authorities? You have the power to put the entire mission in danger." when she was done she felt embarrassed for her outburst, but she would not shame herself further by admitting it to one so weak as Drex. He stared at Eoda for a long time before he answered. Finally he responded,

"Because Darth Jorta owns my sister and her family. If I do anything to upset her lordship then my sister and my brother-in-law and their children will be tortured or killed." Eoda was disgusted by how low Jorta was. Maybe it was the Sith way, but ruling over the weak did not mean being unnecessarily cruel to them. Perhaps Eoda was weird for a Sith, but no one would describe her as evil. It was Drex's place to serve, and he may dislike it, but it was not Jorta's place to kill an innocent family simply because a Drex had displeased her.

"Why do you treat me with such respect then? I have seen that you treat Jorta with as much contempt as you dare. I am another simple of the rule of the strong, which you must hate, but you are quite polite to me," said Eoda after a long pause. This time he barely thought before he answered,

"I do not hate the strong for ruling, but I do hate Jorta for the way she uses my family. Many Sith think that because they are better than I am that they can tread all over me. Trust me, even we weaklings can gain power and several Sith who made that mistake soon found their slaves in rebellion." After saying this he exited the room leaving Eoda thinking. She was impressed by Drex, he had found a way to gain power where it should be impossible. Jorta had overstayed her welcome in the galaxy, and when Eoda got back she would be killing Jorta. She didn't know why the confession from the slave had pushed her into this, but Eoda would then take on an apprentice and take Jorta's place as lapdog to the Dark Council, and hopefully be able to become a member of the Dark Council herself.

Eoda went to her bedroom where she had secure holonet access. She stared at her watch. If her information was correct she would have exactly twenty-three minutes and forty-nine seconds after she hacked into Jorta's files to find what she was looking for. Eoda called over her astromech droid and waited. A minute passed and then she was in. She skimmed through documents until she found a folder call "apprentice." It took another precious minute to get in, as this folder needed yet another password. She found Jorta's intentions to murder her by sending Jedi to Korphir, but far more interesting was the fact that Eoda had a Jedi sister named Lakressa who had been kept from her entire life. Jorta had a lot of explaining to do, but Eoda wouldn't be waiting around for Jorta's Jedi assassins to confront her. Suddenly her holocommunicator started beeping. Eoda quickly got rid of the evidence of what she'd been doing and fled to the other room for good measure. Sitting down on a couch she turned on the beeping device.

"Ambassador Nyeb, a Jedi visitor has requested to see you," said a voice coming over Eoda's holocommunicator. The image of a nondescript young human woman popped up with the voice.

"I'll be right there," Eoda replied with no intention of going to meet the Jedi. She called for Drex and quickly got him up to speed on what was going on. She grabbed anything she had that was incriminating and ran out the door followed by Drex. Fortunately they were able to get out of the building that housed them without being seen and made it to the spaceport. Her starship had been placed in hangar C11. Eoda had to force herself not to run and cause suspicion. She finally reached the hangar with Drex trailing behind her. She was about to enter when Drex grabbed her arm and said,

"What if they've set up an ambush? Let's go around the side door." Eoda complied and entered in through the side door. She was lucky that she'd listened because as soon as she entered she saw a tall human man wearing Jedi robes facing towards the main entrance. She whispered to Drex,

"There will be a fight. I am giving you a gun, but if you use it on me the consequences will be death and Jorta will most likely punish your family. I want you to stay out of the fight unless I need your help." After saying this Eoda ran into the room. Even without trying to she startled the Jedi since he was not expecting someone to come for him from behind. He whirled around and came face to face with Eoda. He yelled,

"Who are you? What did you do with Nyeb!?" Eoda choose not to answer, but instead illuminated both of her lightsabers. "Sith" he said. The Jedi's eyes widened, but the effect Eoda had hoped for (as in the man either fainting or being so surprised as to be incapable) seemed to be lost, for the man lighted a long, green, double-bladed lightsaber after only a momentary hesitation. The man leapt back just before her lightsaber stabbed him through the heart. She followed him flying through the air towards the center of the room where he was. Here they exchanged a flurry of blows until she feinted with one saber ending with her other one. He was faster than she expected and he managed to knock one of sabers out of her hand. Now she was forced on the defensive and he pushed until she was backed up against a wall. Finally he knocked her other saber away. "Yield," he said.

"Never," Eoda hissed in return. Just as she said it a blaster bolt flew past the Jedi's head barely missing his ear. He whirled around to see Drex with the blaster Eoda had given him before the fight started. He leapt over to Drex and held his lightsaber to Drex's throat. Eoda saw an opening to get onto her ship unnoticed, but somehow found herself unwilling to abandon the slave. It was his place to die for her, so why could she not simply let the Jedi have him? Making up her mind she used the force to pull back her lightsaber. She ran up behind the Jedi who was facing the other direction. With the pommel of her lightsaber she knocked him out. Drex sighed with relief at not being killed and finally, in a shaking voice said,

"Thank you my lord. Shall we continue back to Dromund Kaas?" Eoda stared at him and felt herself racked with emotion. It was not the anger, rage, hate, or fear that she had been encouraged to feel since she could remember, but something different. Jorta had told Eoda that love was a weakness, but Jorta had been wrong before. She ran towards him and brushed her lips against his. "My lord no," began Drex, but he kissed her back anyway. They separated and Drex said, "What will the other Sith say of this my lord?"

"They are not here," said Eoda "Do you not feel as I do?" Eoda looked at Drex gauging his reply,

"I think I do my lord, but this is hardly appropriate for us to be involved. Does it not matter to you that I am just a slave? Eoda, I'm scared. They could kill me and you for something like this."

"They are not here right now," said Eoda, "Let us just have this one moment at least." Drex kissed her again, and she felt as though time stood still and they were the only ones in the galaxy. They hardly noticed the hangar door opened once again to reveal another Zabrak holding a green lightsaber.

* * *

><p>I know last chapter I said I would speed up. I am super sorry it took so long! I cannot promise that the chapter will take any less time, but it would encourage me to speed up if you would review! I want to hear everything; the good, the bad, and anything else you might have to say!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

I am super sorry about the how long it took me to update! I know I say this every chapter, but I will try to be better in the future.

* * *

><p>Lakressa had been excited to go on a real mission with her new master. Apparently some diplomat had called for help from a planet that manufactured arms. The Republic had thought that Korphir was trying to stockpile weapons to use against them. Ambassador Nyeb had been sent to try to get Korphir to join the Republic, but had recently called for Jedi help. When they arrived they had found that Nyeb had never arrived, but that someone claiming to be her niece was there and had been representing the Republic. That was when Lakressa had felt the first tremor through the force. It was quite, but it seemed to be calling her towards someone or something. She told Tye immediately, but they had been busy trying to figure out what had happened to Nyeb. Tye had formulated a plan where Lakressa would try to bait the imposter while Tye waited in the imposter's hangar so that she could not escape that way. Everything should have worked out perfectly, but when the imposter did not show up and Tye stopped sending signals Lakressa began to worry. Finally she decided to go check on Tye. She arrived at the spaceport, but couldn't remember the hangar. C11 was it? C12? She decided to check C11 first.<p>

Lakressa hid outside the hangar listening for anything that could prove useful. She heard some talking and then silence. The tremor came again, but this time it was larger; like it came from right inside the room. She turned on the lightsaber that Tye had let her use and burst into the room. She studied the room in a few seconds. The first thing she saw was a couple in the middle of the room kissing passionately and she thought she was in the wrong place, but at second glance the room felt odd. The human man was clutching a gun, and were those _lightsaber_ remains? She looked further and saw there was a body behind them that was obscured, but she assumed it was Tye. She focused on the people again. The man was a human with closely cropped brown hair. He appeared to be fit and was neither extraordinarily tall nor short. The woman was a Zabrak who appeared similar to Lakressa. Her skin was a deep red and she had black hair that flowed through her horns that were decorated with rings. Her face was decorated with traditional tattoos and was in fact not a woman but a girl of fifteen or sixteen. The girl looked up and stared at Lakressa,

"Drex," she said smiling, "it appears we have another Jedi visitor. What shall we do with her?" The man, Drex it seemed, stared at Lakressa and replied,

"That is for you to decide, my lord. We can probably take her together. It's a shame that the last one destroyed your offhand saber." The woman had a lightsaber? Suddenly Tye's suspicions that the Sith still existed didn't seem so far-fetched.

"Who are you?" began Lakressa, not liking the situation at all. If this woman was a Sith Lakressa didn't like her odds. The woman smiled and said,

"Don't you recognize me Lakressa? I suppose you've never met me before, but when you are my apprentice we'll have to work on your skills of perception." How did the woman know her name? What did the woman mean that she would be her apprentice? Lakressa was beginning to think that perhaps their physical similarities were more than a coincidence. "I'm your sister. Did you not wonder where your family was? Our parents were killed by my superiors years ago after they delivered you to the Jedi Temple. I am all the family you have left. I am Eoda, but you will know me as Master." The girl, her sister Eoda, began getting closer to Lakressa. Suddenly Eoda leaped at her and Lakressa felt something hit her head.

* * *

><p>"Drex, grab the bodies and let's head out of here," said the Sith running into the starship. Drex dutifully picked up the two unconscious Jedi and hurried after her. He should have asked her which of the ship's cells they should be placed in, but after what had happened earlier he was trying to avoid the Sith. He forced himself to think that "The Sith" was all she was to him, but he failed miserably. In a second they had gone from friendly acquaintances (at best) to kissing. She was also about five years younger than Drex, but that one Drex didn't worry too much about. He had seen her possess far more knowledge than an average fifteen year old. Had the emotion he'd felt just been the lust of being desired by her, or was it love? At some point he reached the holding cells and put both of the Jedi in separate cells.<p>

When he was ready he went back up to the bridge where Eoda was lounging. The Zabrak faced away from him, but he felt a rush of desire at the sight of her. He hadn't felt that before she'd kissed him, so was he really in love? She'd been right about the fact that she was a symbol of his people's oppression, and he didn't mind that if they were acquaintances or even friends, but could he really sustain a romantic relationship with a Sith?

"My lord," he said making his presence known, "I have done as you asked. The Jedi are taken care of." He sat down in another chair and for a few minutes they travelled in awkward silence. He felt her study him and wondered what she was thinking. Was she as uncertain and fearful as he was?

"I'm sorry," she finally said, "I succumbed to a moment of impulse, but I won't deny I feel the same impulse every moment." Drex was glad that she appeared to be uncertain. This probably hurt for her too; she was about as high and mighty as possible and she had fallen for someone weak and stupid like him. "Drex," she continued, "even if we _could_ make this work would you _want_ to? Do you feel the same way I do?" He thought for a long time, but mostly the same thoughts flashed through his head. What did he feel for her?

"My lord," he began,

"Eoda," she interrupted, "Call me Eoda."

"Eoda," he tried again, "I want to try, but I have no idea what I feel for you. What if I said I loved you today, but then tomorrow I didn't feel the same way? I don't want to do that to you. Also what if you got in trouble with the Dark Council because of me? I know it is your ambition to become a member yourself, but they might not accept you if they knew you were in a relationship with me. I want to try, really I do, but what if something goes wrong, or what if this is just a beautiful sort of lust?"

"What if, what if, what if," said Eoda rising and walking over to Drex, "Let us try Drex. If it ends badly then that is a risk I'm willing to take." She kissed him sweetly and the doubt evaporated from Drex's mind. He would do as she asked and try.

* * *

><p>The Sith exited the ship on Dromund Kaas and Tye complacently followed. There would be no point in trying to escape from this world that was filled with the enemy, and he had been put in a slave collar that would allow the Sith to electrocute him at any moment. The Sith claimed to be his padawan's sister, and anyone could see their similarities. The main difference between the two was their personality. Lakressa was always level headed and always peaceful no matter how provoked, in fact she responded not enough to her emotions, but the Sith was rash and let her emotions completely control her actions. Both his Padawan and the Sith were extremely intelligent. From what he had gathered from the Sith and her henchman she had ties to whatever intelligence organization the Sith had created to spy on the Republic with, so he assumed the master that they were going to see did as well.<p>

The Sith exited the spaceport and climbed onto a speeder motioning for him to follow. He got on and the Sith began heading towards a large building that had a few spires, but was nothing compared to a larger one that was in the center of the city. He felt a strong Dark Side presence in the larger one. As they whizzed through the streets he saw that the Sith were quite powerful, and they probably could beat the Republic in a war. It was odd seeing so many people who followed the Dark Side walk around so openly, but he had known since his vision that they existed. The tall man sighed, the Jedi would not be ready for the Sith. Tye had trained to fight a fellow force user, but no one else expected this particular threat. The Sith dismounted at the building and entered. The girl went through a door into an office where another woman sat. Immediately the Sith's expression closed; Tye realized that the only reason she had been so easy to read earlier was because she didn't see him as a threat.  
>"Eoda," began the woman at the desk, "What have you brought me and why did you abandon Korphir?"<p>

"This man is a Jedi," replied the Sith, who was apparently named Eoda, "He and his Padawan found me on Korphir and attempted to kill me. The padawan and the slave are dead." Tye was confused at these words; his padawan was not dead, and neither was the slave, Drex, who accompanied her. He almost said so when a low level electrical current came through his collar. It was not enough to really injure him, but it acted as a warning to Tye who promptly shut up. The two Siths' game of wits seemed complex, and Tye had just become a key part.

* * *

><p>Lakressa woke up in a small metal room. She briefly wondered where she was and why she was not on Coruscant, but then she remembered what had happened on Korphir. Was Tye dead? She would have felt that right? In the week since she was made his Padawan his odd methods had begun to grow on her, but his insistences that she should be more emotional were still crazy. Lakressa began to wish anyone would come for her even Eoda or her henchmanlover Drex. As soon as she thought of the two people a door in the corner of the cell opened revealing Drex. He looked at her showing no emotion whatsoever and announced,

"Her lordship wants to see you. Follow me. If you try to escape or attack me you will regret doing so." Lakressa followed him through a short hallway to a common room and then to the bridge. Eoda was sitting on a chair looking out towards a planet that they were orbiting. It appeared developed, but also Lakressa saw large portions of untamed jungle.

"Lakressa, what should we do with you?" said Eoda, "I had thought to make you my apprentice, but then you could go and tell everyone about my relationship with Drex. What a proper Sith would do is to tell you that I will kill your master if you blab to anyone, but I am hardly a proper Sith. I could kill you, but I would prefer not to since you are my blood. What I'm tempted to do right now is to keep you prisoner until the Sith take back Korriban and then let you and your master go free. I assure you that Tye will be perfectly safe with my master Darth Jorta until I kill her. Jorta believes you are dead, and I hope to keep it that way. You will be staying in your cell until Jorta is dead and the Sith have revealed themselves, so make yourself comfortable." Eoda stared at her, as if expecting some response from Lakressa. After a pause Lakressa said,

"My lord, how did you know I existed? Back on Korphir you seemed to know exactly who I was." the Sith laughed at this,

"You see Lakressa," She said, "Believe it or not I did not know of your existence until twenty to thirty minutes before we met. After I saw how much you looked like me I figured that you must be the mysterious sister I had just discovered." Eoda seemed to lose interest as she spoke, and she seemed to focus more on Drex standing behind Lakressa then she did focusing on Lakressa. Lakressa had no clue what their relationship was like, but it was more complicated than any Lakressa had seen before at the Jedi Temple. "Drex take her back to the cell," she said after a short pause.

"Yes my lord," replied Drex leading Lakressa towards the hallway. When Lakressa was safely returned to her room she was too tired to do anything but lie down on a bench and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>If you are still reading this thank you so much. I am really thankful that someone is still reading this, but I would be even happier if you would review! I know I already apologized for the long update time, but I will do so again: I am so sorry! I can't honestly promise that next chapter will come any more quickly.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Eoda was sitting in front of a pretty, young, human girl with long, dark hair and green eyes. Eoda had seen a hundred other slaves just like her, but this one was different. Zayna, as the girl was called, was force-sensitive and Drex's niece, so Eoda was willing to almost trust her. Zayna was also one of the slaves who served Jorta's food, so Zayna could be invaluable in an attempt to assassinate Jorta. Eoda would have to be careful; if Jorta were poisoned then all of the slaves in the household would be tortured for information at the least, so Eoda planned to give the girl a poison that would take effect late at night so that Zayna could then sneak into Jorta's chambers and slit her throat, making it appear as though Jorta had been killed by Lakressa's master, who would be escaping tonight helped by Zayna and Drex. If the eleven year-old did well Eoda would consider making the girl her apprentice.

"You understand what you must do?" asked Eoda.

"Yes my lord," replied the girl. Most slaves would be terrified if a Sith took an interest in them, but Zayna was apparently no ordinary slave. Confidence shone in her eyes along with ambition. She'd do nicely as a Sith. It seemed fitting that Jorta would die and the Sith would reveal themselves on the same night. Even as Eoda sat there people were preparing for the upcoming battle, and Eoda would soon join them.

"Leave now. Tomorrow morning I expect Jorta to be dead," Eoda said,

"Yes my lord," said the child once again, every bit as respectful as her uncle. She turned around and left to go prepare for the night.

After a few minutes to collect her thoughts Eoda exited the room as well. She wanted to see her people's ancestral homeworld reclaimed. She hopped on a speeder and headed towards the citadel. She had been in a small office that she had borrowed from a Sith who had owed her a favor, since all of Jorta's were under constant surveillance. Eoda wouldn't be actively participating in the battle, but she would be watching over the battle and perhaps be in command if she were lucky. Eoda and her master's part in the battle had taken place in the last few months: spying on Jedi, trying to set up Outer Rim puppet governments, and stopping the Republic from hearing about it. Eoda was fortunate that she would be going at all; her own Master was stuck on Dromund Kaas.

Eoda got off her speeder and entered the tall building. All of the Sith going to Korriban would be here, and there was already a meeting going on. Eoda knew better than to barge in on a meeting, so she sat down on a bench outside. Seated next to her was Malgus, another Sith Apprentice. She wasn't surprised to see him there because his master was one of the Sith who would be leading the assault on Korriban. Malgus was one of the few Sith who could beat her in a fight, but only if they didn't use Force powers. Malgus also had a true knack for command that they would need more of in the days to come. Some agents who were loyal to Eoda alone, and not Jorta, whispered that he had a slave lover named Eleena. Eoda would have asked him about her, but she didn't care to tell him where she had her information from, and if he was anything like Eoda he would not want Eleena brought up. Eoda liked him better than some of her peers, but he was a rival.

"Still up to your scheming Eoda?" he asked. It was common knowledge that he disliked the power games that Sith played. "I've expected to wake up and hear that Jorta is dead every day since you got back from that Outer Rim planet." Malgus didn't know how close he was to guessing what Eoda was up to.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I were plotting to murder her," replied Eoda, "Are you planning to _ever_ kill yours, or will you just do what he tells you for the rest of your life. I've no respect for you if you don't plot at all, or are you too good to conspire with the rest of us?" Malgus wasn't really a fool, but to Eoda it seemed stupid to the point of idiocy that he never schemed to gain more power than he had. Before they could argue any more a Sith Pureblood came out of the chamber and told them to come in. When Eoda and Malgus entered they sat with the other apprentices, but far away from one another. The room was filled with Sith, each rank sitting among their own. The Dark Council sat huddled on a raised platform. The atmosphere in the room was excited and a bit anxious. A member of the Dark Council stepped up and began speaking,

"Today Korriban will be ours again. Today the Sith will return to the greater galaxy." Cheers filled the room, the sound becoming a tangible object. The Sith were ready to get revenge for a thousand years of injustice.

* * *

><p>Zayna sat on her cot excited for the night to come. Jorta was poisoned by now and in a few hours she would die. Zayna was only eleven, so she was proud that she of all slaves was selected by a Sith to kill Jorta. Zayna had always been entranced by the Sith and their mysterious abilities, and she admired their lust for power. Eoda had said that Zayna was a candidate to become an apprentice, so Zayna was almost willing to throw herself off a bridge to please the young Sith. Jorta had wanted Zayna to serve her personally because of her age. Jorta had not imagined that someone as young as Zayna could plot against her, just as Zayna was doing now.<p>

It was getting late, so Zayna stood and exited her room. There was a passage leading into Jorta's room from Eoda's, so Zayna silently went there. Jorta knew about the passage, but she didn't know that Zayna knew. Jorta's breathes were long and steady, so Zayna settled in to wait off the night.

After what seemed like an eternity Jorta took in one last deep breath and didn't release it. Zayna waited about fifteen seconds to be sure and rushed into the room. She had to move quickly. Suddenly a voice pierced the night,

"Ha! I knew someone was there! Trying to poison a Sith. I thought Eoda might make her move tonight. I will kill you!" It was Jorta; Zayna was petrified with fear. She would most likely die tonight in this foolish attempt to kill a Darth. Why had she not prepared for something like this, and how did Eoda not realize that poison would not work on Jorta? She stared at the knife in her hands and did the only thing she could. She leapt at Jorta aiming the knife; Jorta still surprised had no time to respond. She let out only a shriek of terror as the knife pierced her and then was silent.

Zayna took a shaking breath. Jorta was dead, and more importantly Zayna was not. Zayna smiled slowly knowing that Eoda would be pleased; pleased enough to make Zayna her apprentice.

* * *

><p>Eoda was standing on the bridge of a battlecruiser waiting. In a few minutes they would make the jump into hyperspace and go to Korriban. It would be the beginning of a great new era in which the Sith were the masters of the galaxy.<p>

"My lord," cried a soldier, "We are going now. Please be seated while we make the jump to hyperspace." Eoda did not deign to answer the soldier, but instead found a seat where she could view the battle. The battlecruiser gave a lurch and went into hyperspace. In a little time they came to Korriban.

It was red and orange. Sands swirled on its surface, and Eoda thought she could make out some large structures that were most likely temples. The world seemed to call out to her and any others who could feel the Force. She knew that a Jedi would say it was a dark call, but to Eoda it seemed strangely sad, as if it wanted the Sith to return and walk its dusty ground once again.

There was a Republic space station orbiting around the planet. Eoda hardly had to look to know that there was no way that the Jedi would defeat them here. She felt very little Jedi presence. The Jedi were probably wetting themselves right now; they had all just felt a huge number of Sith enter the system. She envied those who would be able to duel with the Jedi and test their strength, but that was not her job. The smaller ships started streaming out; some to combat the Republic fighters, and some with boarding parties.

Even though she was not actively fighting Eoda felt a battle lust that nearly rivaled her feelings for Drex. Through the Force Eod felt lives like candles as they flickered and then sputtered out, never to grace the galaxy again. The joy she felt at the fighting didn't last long, for the battle was soon over. Towards the end of the fighting a ship exited the station. Eoda felt a Jedi life on it. At its departure a couple of Sith shouted, but most just ran to the hangar. Eoda did not follow, for despite her dueling skills she was no great pilot, and would probably just get in the way. It was unfair that simple soldiers were involved in the fighting while she was stuck in this spaceship, but she would not give up her work with Imperial Intelligence for all the battles in the world.

"My lord," heralded a commanding officer, "Darth Vindican and his apprentice are stuck aboard the space station. We wouldn't have bothered you, but all the other Sith are gone off hunting the escaping Jedi, and begging you lordship's pardon, Vindican puts my men on edge."

"Understood. I will go retrieve Vindican and Malgus," replied Eoda. She was amused by the commander's request. There were plenty of other Sith aboard, but apparently she was the least likely to bite the soldiers' heads off. She exited the bridge at once and got a shuttle from the hangar. It had few defenses, but there was no Republic resistance anymore. The time it took to get from the command ship to the orbital station was nominal. She found her way to the destroyed hangar and was surprised; only one Force sensitive individual was inside. Perhaps Malgus had finally died, but Eoda found out nothing from the interior of her ship.

She rushed outside with her lightsaber drawn; it wouldn't do to be pulled into a Jedi trap. Once outside she was met by Malgus who had taken similar precautions and held multiple lightsabers. It was obvious from the gore that stained his body that he had killed one or more people. His arm was bleeding lightly, but other than that he appeared uninjured.

"So much for not killing your master." said Eoda remembering their earlier conversation. She had no way to know that he had done so, but his reply would be able to tell her.

"As far as the Council is concerned the Jedi killed him." From this reply it was obvious that he had in fact killed Vindican. She watched him silently hoping to draw out more from him. It worked as he said, "He showed weakness by letting the Padawan escape." Eoda understood Malgus' desire to eliminate the weak. The weak had no place in the new order that the Empire would create; the Battle of Korriban was just the beginning.

* * *

><p>Tye sat alone in his cell when a young girl came down to the room where Jorta kept her prisoners. She was human and Tye judged her age to be about twelve. She wore simple clothing that Tye would not expect from a Sith, but from one of their servants or slaves. She moved towards the control panels with a catlike grace. Tye wished she would say something, but she remained silent. From a pocket she pulled out a blue chip that she put into one of the control panels. Tye recognized it as one that Jorta used to control the electric field that kept him stuck in his cell. As he realized what the chip was the shield went down and the girl ran over.<p>

"Where'd you get that?" asked Tye startled that Jorta had sent this girl to retrieve him. The girl smiled and replied,

"Off Jorta's dead body. Eoda had me kill her; your escape will prove that Eoda and I had nothing to do with Jorta's murder. Now, if you want out of that cell follow me." Deciding not to argue with his mysterious rescuer Tye followed the girl from the room. They twisted through the seemingly endless corridors in silence.

They arrived outside and it appeared to be night. The previously bustling city was somewhat occupied, but there were very few Sith in sight. They hurried through the nearly deserted streets until they came to an outpost at the edge of the city. The child mounted a speeder, so Tye followed. There was relatively little going on in the Jedi's head but for the need to escape. The thought occurred to him that he could take on the child easily with his Force enhanced strength, but since she was his only chance of escape he decided not to. Eventually he found himself and the girl in a clearing where a small ship was waiting. Drex, Eoda's slave, was waiting there.

"Uncle," the girl said in a hushed tone, "this is the Jedi. Is his Padawan already aboard the ship?" The man nodded without speaking and gestured for Tye to go into the ship. Tye didn't think Drex would talk, but he surprised Tye at the last minute by saying,

"I assume you know how to pilot a ship?" Tye nodded confirmation, "Good, but you won't need it. There is a course already programmed into it. You'll find that your navigation devices will not show your location, and if you try to meddle with the course you'll find the results unpleasant. We do not want you returning here. You can probably find this planet's location, but I will not make it easier for you. Your Padawan is already aboard. Now go." Tye nodded in compliance and practically leaped aboard the ship eager to see his Padawan again. Even though Eoda had helped him escape his time in captivity had caused him to hate the Sith with a passion that was not acceptable from Jedi. The Sith might make it difficult, but he would return here someday and extract revenge from his kidnappers.

* * *

><p>Please review I would appreciate your input! I would update faster if I knew people liked what I am doing. I would probably even update faster if I knew people dislike what I am doing.<p> 


End file.
